


Even Uchihas Get Pimples

by AspergianStoryteller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, pimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspergianStoryteller/pseuds/AspergianStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't the title say it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Uchihas Get Pimples

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto.

One night after his shower, Sasuke looked into the bathroom mirror and found a surprise there.

Right there, looking quite comfortable on the side of his nose was a pimple. Nothing huge and pussy- just a small, red, perfectly average pimple.

Sasuke was a bit shocked. He'd never had a pimple before. Not in all his thirteen years of life. His skin had always been clear, something the girls at school had pointed out many times. No one in his family seemed to have them either. Because of this lack of experience, Sasuke had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

_Weird. It doesn't look too bad._

He touched it curiously. 'Ow.'

_Okay, a little sore to touch. What should I do? How do I get rid of this? Should I try to burn it off? What do other kids do? Maybe I should hide it. Hey, maybe that's why Kakashi-sensei always covers his face... Is it that bad?_

'Sasuke! Are you done with your shower? It's supper time!' Mikoto's voice floated up from the kitchen.

'Coming Okaa-san!' Sasuke called back. _I need to think of something quick._

A minute later, Sasuke walked back into the traditional looking dining room with his nose in a book.

'Good book, Sasuke?' Itachi asked from his place at the low table.

'Hn. Yeah, good story.'

'That good, huh?'

'Yes.'

'Sasuke, as good as your book is, won't you put it down while we eat? It's enough that Itachi and Fugaku read at the table. I need someone to talk to.'

'Mikoto, you often read at the table to,' Fugaku pointed out.

'... That's not the point. I don't have my nose buried in literature almost every breakfast. I love that our family is into reading, but if Sasuke gets really absorbed in this habit, there'll be no conversation during meals. I need someone to talk to.'

'Sorry Okaa-san,' said Itachi and patted her hand. 'Sasuke, book down for now. We don't want Okaa-san to be lonely.'

Sasuke frowned and pushed his nose more securely in.

Itachi raised his eyebrows. 'Sasuke? Come on, surely you can tear your eyes away for ten minutes.'

Sasuke shook his head.

His brother now narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'What are you reading, little brother, that is so intriguing it keeps you from speaking with Okaa-san and us?'

'I can talk and read at the same time. And eat.'

The other Uchiha's glanced at each other. This was a bit odd. Sasuke had the Uchiha habit of reading at the table like them, but he still usually put his reading material away when asked.

Using his sharp eyes to observe his younger son's behaviour, Fugaku noticed he seemed a little apprehensive. _Do I want to know? It's probably some teenager thing._

Itachi reached over the table corner and gripped the book with his fingers. Sasuke gripped back.

'Book down, little brother.'

'Hands off, aniki.'

Itachi released his hold on the book and waited for a better opportunity to pounce. Seeing this, Mikoto and Fugaku decided to just act like this was a perfectly normal thing for their family. Sometimes it was better to just watch when it came to their sons' "bonding".

The chance came five minutes later, when Sasuke had a fork and cake in his mouth. Perfect. His eyes were averted, mind occupied, and fork where it couldn't immediately be used as a weapon.

Itachi's hand flashed out and yanked Sasuke's book away within the speed of a second. Then the rest of him ducked down to avoid the counter attack that always followed. _...Huh? Shouldn't he being attacking me by now?_ Itachi cautiously lifted his head. Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't preparing to strike back. He looked annoyed enough, but also anxious. And his hands were covering his face.

_What? Why is Sasuke acting like that Hinata girl from his school?_ 'Sasuke? What's up?'

Sasuke shook his head. His parents looked curiously at him. What was going on with their little boy?

'Sasuke, is something wrong? You can tell us.' Itachi gently placed his hands over his little brother's. 'Come on.'

'It's nothing,' came a muffled voice.

'If it's nothing, why are you hiding from us?'

'...It's stupid.'

'Can't be more stupid that you hiding it in a book and now in your hands. Spill it, little brother.'

Sighing in resignation, Sasuke lowered his hands and stuck cake in his mouth to occupy himself.

The Uchiha's leaned in to get a good look. 'Oh. I see, ' said Mikoto. 'My little boy has got his first pimple.'

_I knew it,_ thought Fugaku. _It's a teenager thing._

'Aww, my baby brother's got his first pimple?' Itachi clapped Sasuke on the back. 'Don't worry about it. Everyone gets pimples. They're just little red spots that pop up and go away after a few days. You just need to keep them clean.'

'They go away on their own?'

'Of course. Well, usually. Sometimes you get stubborn ones that take a whole week to disappear. And there are different kinds to. There are blackheads, whiteheads, little red pimples, big ones that ooze pus-'

'Ita-chan, stop scaring him,' Mikoto warned. 'Pimples are quite normal Sasuke, no big deal. Even Uchihas get them.'

'Really? I've never seen any on you guys.'

Mikoto lifted her fringe and pointed. 'I used to get them here. I grew out of them though. It's mostly teenagers who get pimple outbreaks.'

Fugaku tapped his chin. 'Right here. Zits of all sizes.'

Itachi tugged down his shirt a little to reveal a few red spots dusting his chest. 'You can share my pimple cream, little brother, I don't use much.'

'Even if it's a blemish,' said Fugaku, 'You wear pimples with pride. Don't hide and feel ashamed of them.'

Sasuke nodded, smiled and resumed eating his cake.

The next day, Sasuke followed his dad's words and walked proud at school.

'Oh man, Sasuke, you jerk,' said Naruto, one of his friends. 'How do you manage to make even a pimple look good?'

'Oh? Are you admitting that I look good?'

'N-no! It's just that the girls were talking about it in class today and I heard.'

Sasuke smirked. 'It runs in the family... Hey Naruto, do you get pimples?'

'Of course. Everyone does. See?' Naruto lifted his bangs to show off a couple of blackheads. 'They're no major problem, really. Just hurt a bit to touch and they look gross. I wash them and they go away.' he let his yellow hair fall down again. 'Hey, did you freak out when you got that?'

'W-what? No way.' Sasuke turned his head away.

'Yeah, sure you didn't.'

'Hn.'

'Uh huh. Come on, let's get to lunch already.'

**Author's Note:**

> Aniki- big bro.
> 
> Chan- an honorific indicating familiarity. Most often used on girls, but not always.
> 
> Okaa-san- mother, mom, mum. Whatever.
> 
> Sensei- teacher.


End file.
